User blog:Scottick/The Unavenged Tales - Chapter 4
Chapter 4 - Like a Hurricane Who could forget that this was a Slush Invaders fanfic? I almost did! <- Chapter 3 Chapter 5 -> (Two days since Stick Alex dropped into Slusher Wing, Scottick had made friends with Stick Garyn, an otaku studying engineering. Currently, they are both in Garyn's dorm, where Garyn is about to demonstrate his newest invention...) Scottick: And you're saying this took you how long to make? Garyn: 5 years. Ah, here it is! May I present to you... (Garyn pulls out a peculiar looking rifle from his closet) Garyn: The Gradius Rifle! Scottick: The what-the-what? Garyn: The Gradius Rifle. See, it functions like a regular rifle, but when I insert a Power Capsule here... (Garyn inserts a Power Capsule into the rifle, causing it to glow red) Garyn: I'll have a rifle that shoots homing missiles instead! Scottick: That's it? Garyn: Ah-wha-You're not impressed? Scottick: Honestly, not really. Garyn: Wow, they weren't lying when they said you had emotions like a rock. (From outside the door, several Blues can be seen running through the hall of the dorms) Scottick: I guess you're right. Garyn: Though I wouldn't say you're at Jotaro level. You're just not that angry and oblivious to the fact that people can't tell what emotions you have. Still that would've been neat. Not a single person I've met is that stoic. (Stickirby is seen flying through the hall, punched by a Blue) Scottick: So what would I be? Garyn: Uh, I dunno. It's hard to tell with someone like you. (A Blue rushes into the dorm, Garyn immediately shoots it with a missile) Scottick: Wow, they weren't kidding when they said you were serious about privacy. Garyn: I know, right? I remember this one time I- (The dorm alarm blares off with the warning of an invasion) Scottick: Save your story for later, I think we're being invaded. You just stay here and ward off any Blues that get into your dorm. I need to get to serious Blue extermination. (Scottick rushes out of Garyn's dorm, knocking out any Blues in his way) Garyn: ...why do you get to have all the fun... (Outside one of the dorms, The Stwins, Stick Alex, and Maxstick are fighting off Blues with ease) Strick: So whaddya know. Scottick was right. Stlou: What are you talking about? We believed him. (Stlou and Strick Brother Uppercut a Blue) Stick Alex: Just th' no one else believed 'im. (Trip kicks a Blue and guns it down) Maxstick: (Mocking tone) "There's no way a buncha blue guys are gonna invade Slusher!" Well I wish we were fighting those guys too so I could teach them a lesson! (Slams a Revenge Racer into a group of Blues) (A Blue locks Stlou from behind) Blue: Got 'em! (Suddenly, Scottick slams a frying pan into the Blue's head! The Blue lets go of Stlou and falls) Scottick: (Twirls frying pan) Hey guys. Stlou: Where did you? Scottick: Found it lying somewhere. Guess someone dropped it. (Strangely enough, the wind starts to blow stronger) Scottick: Hey, just a hypothetical question: does Virginia Tech get tornados of something of that calibur? Maxstick: ...no. Scottick: Then I think we're in some serious trouble. (Points to descending turbine) Stick Alex: (Notices the turbine) ''What in tarnation is that?! '''Stlou:' It's a turbine. It...well...it makes wind, and that's all you need to be concerned with right now. (The turbine stops, hovering slightly from the ground. 3 more turbines fall and stop at the same height) Scottick: Oh goodie. More of them. (Lastly, a black, white, and red splattered stickman falls and stops higher than the turbines as they blow wind to soften his fall) Scottick: AND then a freak to follow them. Strick: So what's you're deal? ???: I am Turbine. An assassin hired by Big Blue to kill you all. Stlou: Just us? Turbine: You're just the first ones. (A turbine slams into Stlou, knocking him out) Strick: STLOU! Turbine: Don't worry. He won't have to suffer alone... (Strick prepares to punch Turbine, but of his turbines ensnares Strick in a tornado!) Stick Alex: Alright then...ah'll have a go on ya! (Alex fires his pistols on Turbine, but the turbines create a tornado that redirects the bullets at Alex!) Scottick: Look out! (Pushes Alex out of the way of the bullets, gets injured) Stick Alex: '''Scottick! '''Scottick: Don't worry about me! We still have Turbine to deal with! Also, ow. Maxstick: WHY YOU! (Swings a Revenge Racer into Turbine) Turbine: Why I what? (Uses the force of the turbines to redirect the car to Max, forcing him into a collision and explosion, knocking Max out) Scottick: And let me guess, everyone else is too busy fighting the Blues to even notice us right now. Turbine: Looks to be it. Scottick: Great. All we can rely on now is a Deus ex Machina. But it's already happened once. It can't happen again! Looks like The Unavenged Tales is already over- ???: You act so hopeless. Leave this to me. (The silhouette of a stickman with wings and a rifle appears far above everyone, Trombe! plays seemingly from out of nowhere) Scottick: Where's that music coming from? Turbine: Another victim to ravage? How amusing! (??? unleashes a barrage of lasers and missiles at Turbine) (Turbine dodges the lasers and redirects the missiles at ???, but ??? dodges those as well!) Turbine: What the?! ???: What's wrong? Can't keep up?! (Flies circles around Turbine, firing lasers constantly at Turbine's turbines) Turbine: Grah! (Launches a turbine at ???, but misses) ???: Too slow! (Fires and lands a missile on Turbine's face) (Turbine falls out of the safe wind barrier of his turbines, Strick is released from the tornado) Turbine: (Gets up shakily, covering his face, and retracts turbines) Just remember this...the next time we meet, all of you will become dust in the wind! (Forces turbine to create a strong gust to blow Turbine away) ???: You guys were seriously struggling over that guy? (??? lands, revealing that it was Garyn!) Scottick: Hey, shut up. You just happened to have a ton of weapons. Garyn: I mean, you guys could've rushed him. But I think the important thing is, the Blues are gone, and so are our troubles. (Several screams are heard outside the dorms as the Slush Fighters become victims to the Blues' traps. Big Blue is soon seen flying through the air laughing and waving goodbye to the fighters, only for a few to chase after him) Scottick: ...most of our troubles. Strick: Uuuuuugh... (Struggling to crawl along the ground) Scottick: Oh hey, Strick. What was it like being in a tornado? (Strick throws up all over Garyn's jet boots) Scottick: ...a little airsick, are we? Garyn: Man, I just made these jet boots! (Meanwhile, in the mysterious monitor room...) (??? watches Big Blue get launched by Standrew over a monitor) ???: 'So it seems the invasion is over...Big Blue is now the victim... ''(The monitor switches to the Moon Base, where several Blues lie dead, all slain by Iron Maiden) '''???: I see you have his plans, Iron Maiden... Iron Maiden: Like a slice of pie, sir! ???: Good...wait until he decides to retreat back to your position...we must not leave him alive. Iron Maiden: You sure he's not gonna get killed on his way? I mean, it kinda looks like those Slush Fighter guys are kickin' him around pretty hard. ???: Don't concern yourself over it...after all, only a true numbskull could survive that many blows... (Diabolical laughter) - End - Category:Blog posts